


Blossom

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey knows that she loves Poe Dameron, knows that together they could be something good, could be somethingamazing.She just needs Poe to believe it first.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/3/20 prompt: We sow our truth, wait patiently.

“I’m no good for you, sweetheart,” he tells her on a sunny afternoon as they stand in the shade of the Force Tree, her confession laying heavy in the air between them.

She smiles sadly, says, “You’re many things, Poe Dameron, but a liar isn’t one of them.”

She walks off, still hopeful that one day her words will take root and blossom into something more beautiful, more wonderful, than anything she’s ever seen before.

Weeks later, he tenderly takes her hand and whispers, “I love you, too, Rey Skywalker,” and she revels in the knowledge that she was right.


End file.
